1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multifunctional steering column stalk switches for automobiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved combined windshield front and rear washing and wiping stalk switch.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of steering column stalk switches for various driver operated functions of an automobile is well known. Steering column stalk switches exist for operating an automobile""s cruise control system, its turn signal and lighting systems and its windshield wiping systems. Extending from either side of the steering column, the stalk switches are readily accessible by the driver. The stalk switches generally require the driver to push or translate a portion of the switch to make a contact and initiate one of the automobile""s functions. Or, the stalk switches require the driver to rotate a portion to make a contact and initiate one of the automobile""s functions. In many instances, the rotational movement sets a variation in a particular function, such as a particular light intensity setting from a plurality of possible intensities for the light or a particular wiper speed setting from a plurality of possible wiper speeds.
Both a translational or a rotational movement of a portion of the stalk switch can make one of two types of electrical contact, i.e., a momentary or a latching (maintained) contact. With either a translational or a rotational momentary contact, when the driver releases the switch, the switch returns to a normal and most likely an unenergized or off state. Usually an attached biasing mechanism or spring, which is compressed or stretched when the driver translates or rotates the associated switch portion, uncoils or returns to its unenergized state and thereby returns the translated or rotated switch portion to its unenergized position. Momentary translational contacts commonly control the front windshield wash function. That is, when the driver pushes or translates a button or knob, the movement causes the windshield wash to begin, and when the driver releases the knob, the wash stops.
With either a translational or a rotational latching contact, when the driver releases the switch, the switch remains latched in an energized or on state until the driver selects another latched position or until the driver otherwise breaks the conductive path made by the switch, i.e., opens a separate switch. As stated above, the latching switches often control different states or degrees of a single automobile function. When this is the case, the driver needs to know when a particular state has been achieved, which usually requires that the switch contain a plurality of detents. The detents provide tactile feedback to the driver, i.e., a popping or snapping feel, when the switch has latched into a particular position. Manufacturers use detents in both translational and rotational latching switches.
There are many known switches having translating and/or rotating latching contacts. Some known systems employ two PCB""s and rotatable contacts. Other systems employ two PCB""s that are perpendicularly disposed to each other and have a combination of rotatable and slideable contacts. In many instances, the multiple boards require separate grounding wires and jumper wires between the boards. The multiple boards and their added materials increase the cost of the components and the assembly necessary for the switch. Additional soldering joints and/or wire plug connections also increase the chance of failure and decreases the robustness of the switch. Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler steering column stalk switch that: (i) enables a plurality of translational, rotatable, momentary and latching electrical connections; (ii) improves electrical contact reliability; (iii) increases the overall robustness of operation; (iv) decreases wires, parts and assembly; and (v) improves wire packaging and wire routing.
The present invention provides an improved multifunctional steering wheel stalk switch for an automobile. More specifically, the present invention provides an improved combined windshield front and rear washing and wiping stalk switch having a single contact substrate that is adapted to engage a front wiper carrier, a front wash carrier and a rear wipe/wash carrier.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a multifunctional steering column stalk switch comprises: (i) a housing; (ii) a substrate fixed inside the housing having a first leg and a second leg defining a predetermined angle between the first leg and the second leg; (iii) a conductive trace on one surface of each leg; (iv) a first carrier moveably engaged with the first leg having an electrical contact adapted to engage the conductive trace on the first leg; (v) a second carrier moveably engaged with the second leg having an electrical contact adapted to engage the conductive trace on the second leg; (vi) a first manual input device adapted to move the first carrier with respect to the first leg; and (vii) a second manual input device adapted to move the second carrier with respect to the second leg.
In an alternative of this embodiment, the first carrier slidingly engages the first leg. In another, the first manual input device is adapted to be manually translated. A further alternative of this embodiment includes a spring disposed between the first leg and the first carrier.
In an alternative of this embodiment, the second carrier rotatably engages the second leg. In another, the second manual input device is adapted to be manually rotated. In a further, the second manual input device includes a plurality of detents for providing a tactile sensation to the driver.
An alternative of this embodiment includes an additional conductive trace on another surface of a leg of the substrate. Another alternative of this embodiment includes a third carrier moveably engaged with the other surface, the third carrier having an electrical contact adapted to engage the conductive trace on the other surface. A further alternative of this embodiment includes a spring disposed between the other surface and the third carrier.
In an alternative of this embodiment, the third carrier slidingly engages the other surface. Another alternative of this embodiment includes a third manual input device adapted to move the third carrier with respect to other surface.
In an alternative of this embodiment, the third manual input device is adapted to be manually rotated. In another, the third manual input device includes a plurality of detents for providing a tactile sensation to the driver. In a further, the third manual input device includes a ramp for converting manual rotation of the ramp to linear translation by the third carrier.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a contact substrate that moveably engages a plurality of carriers, each carrier having an electrical contact, comprises: (i) a first leg and a second leg defining a predetermined angle between the first leg and the second leg; (ii) a conductive trace on each of two surfaces of the first leg, wherein the conductive trace of each surface is adapted to engage the electrical contact of a carrier; and (iii) a conductive trace on a surface of the second leg, wherein the conductive trace is adapted to engage the electrical contact of a carrier.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a conductive trace on one surface of the first leg is adapted to linearly engage a moving contact of the carrier. In another, a conductive trace on each surface of the first leg is adapted to linearly engage a moving contact of a carrier. In a further, a conductive trace on one surface of the second leg is adapted to engage a moving contact of a carrier.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a multifunctional windshield wiper stalk switch comprises: (i) a housing; (ii) a substrate fixed inside the housing having a first leg and a second leg defining a predetermined angle between the first leg and the second leg; (iii) a first carrier moveably engaged with a leg having an electrical contact adapted to enable a windshield wiper circuit to be energized; (iv) a second carrier moveably engaged with a leg having an electrical contact adapted to enable a windshield wiper circuit to be energized; and (v) a third carrier moveably engaged with a leg having an electrical contact adapted to enable a windshield wiper circuit to be energized.
In an alternative of this embodiment, the electrical contact of the first carrier is adapted to enable a front windshield wash circuit to be energized. In another, the electrical contact of the second carrier is adapted to enable a rear windshield wipe circuit to be energized. In a further, the electrical contact of the third carrier is adapted to enable a front windshield wipe circuit to be energized.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved multifunctional steering column stalk switch, which simplifies assembly and enhances robustness.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved contact substrate for a multifunctional steering column stalk switch, which lessens the required number of ground and jumper wires.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved multifunctional windshield wiper stalk switch, which controls the front and rear wash and wipe functions.